


Control (ArcherGil)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Mild S&M, One Night Stands, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: Gilgamesh has to once again remind his foolish master of Chaldea that he is the one who rules this world.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Control (ArcherGil)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised: This is not dub-con or non-con! I just wanted to clear up that potential misinterpretation since Archer Gilgamesh is a bully.

There was an unwritten truth within the walls of Chaldea, one that everyone knew about, but was never spoken about. Everyone, even Da Vinci, knew that masters and servants were much closer than mere friends, coworkers or allies. Though it seemed quiet, the nights of Chaldea resided not in the hallways or training grounds, but behind the thick walls and closed doors of the masters’ bedrooms.

All the servants knew of it, it didn’t need to be spoken of. Some servants took it as a given, others as a pleasant but unavoidable inevitability. Others were keen to shout it for all to hear, much to their master’s chagrin, but then there were some that tried to resist it, some that for the sake of pride, would never admit it.

Looking up from her breakfast, a black-haired woman looked to the golden archer standing aloof on the side of the dining hall. It was rare for her to see him here, at least in such a brooding state, given his usual boisterousness. He seemed to be deep in thought, and she was slightly curious as to what he was thinking about. Then, a sudden voice broke her spell and she turned her head to the blue-haired lancer that called to her, his arm wrapped about her to show his possessiveness and stake his claim from last night’s activities.

“It’s nothing Cu, I was just thinking…. Don’t you think Gilgamesh looks a little out of sorts?”

“Hm?” the lancer responded, looking over her to the archer who didn’t even look over despite his name being mentioned, “Eh, he’s probably just in a bad mood or something. What does it matter? He’s a jerk anyway. Why do you care, Master?”

“Well, it’s not so much caring as curiosity.” She replied, looking to the arm around her shoulders. The long-haired lancer gave a grin, pulling her in a bit closer. She sighed, seeing the cocky smirk he gave to the other members of their team.

Her team of blue-haired Cu Chulainn’s could be quite a handful. Just thinking about the rough, ruthless Alter made her gulp a little. Something was amiss though, and she wasn’t sure what it could be until the door to the hall opened and she saw her friend carried in by a more than happy Gawain. It was about 9AM, so the sun warrior was beaming with energy and warmth, in some part thanks to what she could assume happened last night, judging by his beaming smile. She waved her friend over and the two sat down with her. She briefly glanced to the archer, now aware that he was watching them, as she suspected he might.

“So, seems you two are in good spirits.” She pointed out, a little smirk on her lips.

“W-Well….” Her friend trailed off, a blush creeping into her cheeks as her smiling knight looked to her.

“It’s alright Master, there’s no need to be shy about it. After all, I’m sure they know. Though that blush of yours is very cute.”

“Don’t point it out, Gawain!” she called out, making him laugh. Then, she turned to her friend, seeing the arm around her shoulders. “I could say the same for you two.”

“Well, you know,” the lancer cut in, “I can’t very well turn Master down, can I?” he grinned, seeing the way his master shrunk away slightly, taking a bite of food.

The eyes on her made her a little flustered, both her friend’s and her lover’s, but then she noticed the intense red eyes of the archer again. She wondered if she could garner the reason for his silence. Why didn’t he jump into the conversation and show off as he enjoyed doing? She then turned back to the conversation.

“So,” she began, “you mentioned yesterday that you were trying to get some energy from Galatine stored in a crystal?” 

“Oh, yeah!” her friend remembered, leaning forward with confidence, “I think I managed to figure out a way, and it might actually work! Thanks in no small part to Gawain of course!”

The knight laughed lightly, putting a hand up as if to deny her praise, “There’s no need to thank me Master, after all, it was all your hard work from your training that did it!”

“Still I wish there was a way for me to show how much I appreciate it.” She said a little shyly.

“You already have.” Gawain replied, his voice dipping a little lower as he brought his master’s hand to his lips for a light kiss.

Blushing, the girl looked over to her dark-haired friend, stuttering lightly, “I-In any case, since you’re better at this than I am, I’ll go get it for you! Hang on!” and with that, the girl got up, dashing away back to her room, leaving the group to themselves. As the two servants continued their conversation, the dark-haired woman briefly looked back to the wall where Gilgamesh had been standing, suddenly noticing he wasn’t there anymore. As she suspected.

***************************************************************

As she was making her way back to the dining hall, the Master suddenly noticed a figure walking toward her, the gold armour giving it away before she even saw his face. As she passed him, calling out a quick, “Good morning, Gilgamesh.” she suddenly felt him grab her wrist, holding her back. When she looked back, she now noticed the look he gave her and froze.

She had seen this look before, and her initial reaction was to give a hard look back, asking, “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“Is that a way to greet your King, Mongrel? Especially after your greed has gotten the better of you.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, unflinchingly.

“It certainly must have been quite some work to attempt to extract the energy of a holy sword into a jewel. I am rather surprised you had the mana for anything else.”

She knew immediately what he meant, what he was referring to, giving a heavy sigh. “Gilgamesh, I told you already. In this world, like this, I can’t simply be yours and yours alone. I have many servants to take care of.”

Without warning, he suddenly shoved her against the wall, pinning her there between his arms, watching the gasp and flinch that fell from her. With wary eyes, she looked up to him, seeing his cold glance turn to something more devious, his red eyes glinting. “It is not my concern what others want or need. They are but insignificant mongrels next to my glory. As you should have realized, foolish woman. Besides, your words deceive you. As I recall, those are not the words you said when I last had you.”

She froze a little, feeling her face heat up as he openly mentioned their last time together. Admittedly, it had been some time, but she remembered it well. She gave a gulp. 

“I told you not to bring it up, Gil.”

“And you think you have the authority to command me?!” he snapped back, making her flinch as he leaned down, his voiced lowering too. “Or, is that yet another lesson I will have to teach you again, Mongrel?”

She could feel his breath on her neck, feel the shiver it created and stumbled on her words. “G-Gil, now isn’t-“

“Oh, but you’ve already shown your defiance of me, little one. Will you take back your words now and submit to me then?”

“Gilgamesh, this isn’t-!”

Suddenly, a sound clacked from the right, and the two turned their heads to see the other Gilgamesh in his caster regalia, his own eyes narrowed as he watched them. She bit her lip, throwing the archer’s arms off of her and stepping away from him, striding away at a quick pace, past the caster and back to the dining hall where her friend waited.

The caster briefly glanced to his archer self, seeing the fury in his eyes. He sighed a little, turning away. “How long will you continue to be childish? It doesn’t become us.”

“You of all mongrels dare to judge me?” the archer spat back out, hardening his stance as if preparing for a fight.

“We are summoned here for a purpose, and until that purpose is fulfilled, we will do what we can to live as we can here. That includes helping that woman. Do not forget that.” He ended on a warning, walking away from his younger self, giving him space to vent.

***************************************************************

The rest of the day passed peacefully, and without any other incidents. Archer passed from her mind rather quickly, her hours filled with other activities and training. After helping Arthur make a pleasant dinner for everyone and snapping at Merlin’s wandering hands again, she calmly made her way back to her room, alone. She had told the others she was tired tonight, since her energy had been depleted from her training and from the previous days’ activities. As she calmly went about her evening routine, washing up and brushing her hair and teeth, she was about to change when she felt a presence in the room. As she looked over, she noticed gold light morphing in the corner of the room until the archer fully materialized, and she frowned to him.

As he looked to her, she turned away, giving a sour face, “Why are you here? Leave. I’m going to bed.”

Before she could even take her clothes off, she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm, yanking her over and tossing her onto her bed. As she turned to get up, she suddenly found herself pinned there by his body, now noticing that he had materialized without his armour, or at least his top half. Before she could question, he crushed her lips beneath his, his presence domineering and powerful. As he broke the kiss, unbuttoning her shirt and yanking it off, she snapped in confusion, “W-Wait what are you-?!”

Then, she froze when she saw his eyes, swirling with fury and…. something more. She gulped, feeling her cheeks begin to heat up, her stomach clenching slightly.

“You have yet to answer me, Mongrel. Will you take back your words and submit to me?”

She turned her head away from him, biting her lip, suddenly remembering their spat from earlier today and hoping he would have forgotten it. Her silence only made his blood boil more, reaching over to grab a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back to him as she cried out lightly.

“Look to your King.” He commanded fiercely. “If you cannot be commanded, then perhaps you can be convinced...” he ended on a little grin.

He sank down, burying his head into the crook of her neck to lavish kisses and nips along the skin, feeling her hands grab onto his shoulders, her little sounds making him smirk. He undid the clasp of her bra, working it off her and tossing it aside. He summoned his Noble Phantasm for only a moment to reach in, grabbing a ring of gold rope and quickly tying her hands back to the headboard. In surprise, she gave a loud sound of confusion, about to ask, “Gil, what are you-?!”

Then suddenly she felt a hand yank at her hair, her eyes going wide. 

He stared at her, his fury replaced with a deep hunger, licking his lips as he gazed to her. “Foolish woman, you have dared to keep your distance from your King? I will not allow it. I will show you what becomes of a little jewel who would insult my brilliance by shining for others.”

She gave a muffled gasp and groan, feeling him run his fingers along her entrance, still clothed by her skirt and tights. Her body trembled, feeling the heat begin to build as his fingers brush along that sensitive button through her clothes. He chuckled at her reactions, a smug smile on his face as he asked, “Where has your defiance gone now? It would seem you’re at a loss for words. Is my presence so overwhelming? Is this so sensitive that you can find pleasure in only my fingers like this? Or…mmm, perhaps you have been anticipating this.” 

She stiffened at his words, and he grinned wider in satisfaction, his eyes gleaming, “Ohh, is that so? What a licentious woman you are, what a greedy creature! To have all at your disposal and still hunger for more? Mm, perhaps I was right to take a shine to you after all.” 

“Gil….” She protested, feeling his tongue trail down her neck, trying to get his attention, “Gil w-wait…please, wait!”

He paused briefly, annoyed that she was stopping him, and his face showed it. She looked to him, a fierceness returning to her eyes as she tried to make it clear. “Gil, please, no matter what, even if we are together tonight, it can’t change anything. I can’t ignore the others, no matter how much you call me greedy. I may be yours for a night, even for tonight, but I can’t be yours forever!”

Suddenly, his eyes whirling in rage, he grabbed her face, his hand over her mouth, his face inches from hers as he turned his fury into madness, grinning maniacally at her, saying, “Whether you are aware or not, little master, all things in this world are mine, always, including you! If you will not submit to this reality, then I shall leave the proof on your body for all to see!!”

Without another word, he grabbed her tights, tearing the fabric from her like paper, quickly yanking the panties off with them. She made muffled protests over her torn clothes, but they fell on deaf ears as he pushed her legs up, revealing her entrance to his gaze, and he licked his lips. De-materializing the rest of his clothing, he grasped himself, giving a good pump of his hand at his already hardened length, placing it against her as she trembled. Her eyes widened in that moment. His kisses had managed to get her aroused, yes, but not properly prepared for this, for him! However, with his hand still over her mouth, she suddenly screamed out, the sound muffled, as he thrust into her at once, pushing deep as he gasped and shuddered at the heat that surrounded him.

Her legs on either side of him trembled feebly, her body adjusting to his size, which he allowed for a moment, grinning at the heavy blush on her face, the little beads of water that pricked at her eyes. “Ohhh such tightness, such heat! Mm… oh yes, it must be sore, isn’t it?” he teased her little whimpers, giving a satisfied groan as he pulled back only to slam back in, watching her body arch at the feeling. “It has been too long. How dare you leave your King in such a state for so long.” He accused, almost immediately beginning with a harsh, fast pace, repeatedly thrusting into her, his head leaning down to lick down her neck, finally removing his hand from her mouth.

When he did, her first sound was a cry of pleasure and pain, her voice a mix of pants and moans as she shivered, feeling his tongue against her skin, his gold earring trailing against her. Suddenly she cried out, feeling him bite down against her collarbone, knowing surely there would be a bruise there. With his hands, he held her legs up and apart, letting him pick up his pace, her moaning as he laughed loudly at her frazzled state. With every thrust, she could feel her mana slowly ebbing from her to him, but it was nothing compared to the brutally blissful feeling as he thrust into her, like fire in her veins. She moaned loudly, her head falling back with her euphoria as she fluttered around him, feeling every inch of him deep within her. 

“What a lovely sight you are.” He teased, “It seems your body has finally adjusted to me. Have you given in then? Submit, little master…n-no, my little jewel. Give yourself to your King.” 

She cried out louder, the ropes straining against her as she tried to yank free to no avail. Gritting her teeth as he slammed down hard against her, their hips colliding, she couldn’t hold back her sounds, her lips muttering a small, “G-Gil…!”

He seemed to pause a moment, registering her word before grinning, leaning over to hover over her face, loving the messy, worn look she had. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you. You’ll have to speak louder than that!” He punctuated his point by pushing her legs up event further, now in a position where he was virtually thrusting vertically into her, watching her head fly back with the harshness of his movements. “G-Gil!” she said a bit louder.

“Again!” He commanded, thrusting again.

Gil!” she said out loud, and he chuckled, turning into a laugh as he picked his pace back up, her body jolting with each deep thrust into her. She cried out loud now, his name like a plea for mercy from her lips, begging for her release, “Gil! Gilgamesh, yes please!! Gil!”

“That’s it, yes, yes!!” he shouted, eyes full of wild energy and victory, “Call my name! Scream it to the heavens! Let all beings in this world know who you belong to!” 

As their hips slammed together, his euphoria at finally getting his victory built up quickly, and within moments, he felt himself pulsing within her, giving harsh pants and groans. “Nnn, that’s it, yes, I’m going to release inside. Don’t you dare spill a single drop, understood?”

“Ahh, Gil, Gilgamesh!!” she tried warning him, but in the next moment, she felt him lean over her and freeze, her body becoming still as he bit down into her shoulder, his fingers digging into her legs as he released within her, filling her deeply as he trembled. It took only moments, but it was as though a lifetime of pleasure had built up and been released at once. 

He gave a gasp of relief, watching her squeak and whimper as he pulled out of her, her body still trembling with the force of his actions, leaving her panting for breath. He grinned, brushing the hair from her face to see the messy state of her expression, the teary eyes, the red cheeks. Gods, what a sight. It was such that he could feel himself getting hard again. He knew he could still go, the real question was, could she? 

Giving a slight hum, he reached down, slipping a couple fingers within her, seeing her wither beneath him. He knew she hadn’t been satisfied yet, and used that to his advantage, dragging his fingers along the inside of her hot, quivering walls. “Still hungry for more, are you? I would expect nothing less. Very well, I’ll allow it.” With a snap of his fingers, the ropes disappeared and her hands fell to her sides weakly. 

Just as she was getting her breathing to calm, she begged meekly, “Gil, please…”

Intrigued, he bent over, taking her hair with his free hand, yanking her head up as she whimpered, asking her, “What was that?”

She paused a moment before swallowing lightly, “P-Please…Gilgamesh…m-my king…please…I need more.”

Grinning in triumph, his red eyes gleaming with pride, he laughed aloud, commenting, “Yes, it’s so good, isn’t it? Coming from your lips! You’ve finally acknowledged it! Now, be a good girl and call out to your King! I’ll be sure to grant you the world’s greatest pleasure!”

Pulling his fingers from her, he swiftly flipped her body over, shoving her head down against the mattress as he raised her hips up, seeing the way her hands gripped the sheets about her in anticipation. He prodded her entrance with the head of his cock, grinning at the way she was already panting, waiting for him, gazing at him from the side with one eye. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he pushed into her, feeling the way her walls gave way so easily to him after their last round. The desperate sound she let out was intoxicating, and he shivered for a moment, gritting his teeth. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands, starting at a harsh, unforgiving pace, hearing their bodies slam together with each thrust.

He grinned like a wild beast, seeing her try to hide her sounds and moans by burying her face in the sheets. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head up, hearing her cry out as he leaned over to meet her half-way, his sinister smirk next to her ear as he stated, “I won’t allow you to hide yourself from me, little jewel. I want to see you surrender to your pleasure and call out my name, understood?”

She cried out, feeling her knees and toes digging into the bed with each hard thrust into her, her heart racing as the adrenaline pumped through her as strongly as his movements. Her shaking hands gripped the sheets, giving a mewl of pleasure at his words, her walls clenching around him. 

Suddenly he broke into a maniac laugh, forcing her head back down against the mattress, holding her down by the back of her neck, leaning over her back and completely dominating her as he pushed himself in deeper, feeling his cock hit her limit as she keened. In a wild, erratic voice, he grinned next to her ear, tugging her hair only enough so her face couldn’t bury itself in the sheets, seeing the red blush and blurry eyes. “What a shameless woman you are! To derive such pleasure from your King taking you like a wild beast in heat! Your greedy body taking every inch it can!” She cried out as he bit harshly into her neck.

“G-Gil…Gilgamesh!” she uttered, as if to protest his assessment, but in the wild throws of his harsh love-making, she couldn’t find the strength, simply gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white, panting and crying out loudly with each thrust.

“Yes, yes Gil, I-I feel it! It’s so hot! So hard, yes! Please, I can’t take anymore! I’m at my limit, please!” she begged, suddenly feeling him forcing her to turn her head to see that he was right beside her.

He asked, more than a little smugly, “Are you ready to give in then? Tell me, who do you belong to?”

“G-Gil…”

“Louder!” he commanded, slamming into her harshly, feeling her walls clench as he hit against that spot deep within her.

“Gilgamesh!” she cried out louder, and he grinned. 

“Good girl. You’ve behaved well, perhaps a little reward is due? Since you’ve obeyed me, I will show you how generous your King can be.”

He reached around, catching that little jewel above her heat, rubbing it with fierce speed as her body jolted and arched, her moans and cries reaching a new level. With the added attention, she felt herself hurling towards her end quicker than she expected, giving a drawn-out whimper at the realization that everything he said had been right. His roughness, his domineering position, everything was working to build up her pleasure until suddenly he… slowed down.

She turned to look at him, but before he could give her an answer, he slammed back into her again as harshly as before, building her up again until breaking point before once again… slowing down. She panted harshly, feeling her whole body shake at being denied her end, turning her head to him with a soft whimper, seeing the smug expression as he said rather slyly, “You know what you need to do if you wish me to grant you the ultimate pleasure.”

As if to drive his point home, he bucked into her, her knees and toes digging deeper into the bed as she felt her bruised walls clench around him again. Gritting her teeth, she took a breath, trying to utter, “P-Please…Gilgamesh, I-I-“

She let out a cry as he slammed hard into her again, digging his blunt nails into her hips, laughing at her futile attempts. “Is that all? You’ll need more than that to satiate me!” 

Finally gripping the sheets, not able to bear her constant state of near-euphoria any longer, she shouted out loud, “Please Gilgamesh, I-I can’t take anymore! Please, please let me cum!”

Licking his lips at her words, he relished in the shiver they sent down his spine, and without a word, he went back to toying with her jewel, his pace now steady and no less harsh. She built up quicker this time, feeling the coil in her abdomen race on as her climax approached. She panted and groaned, warning him, “Gilgamesh I’m gonna-!”

He groaned, feeling her walls pulsing around him as he responded, “Yes, that’s it, give yourself to me! Let yourself crash over that blissful edge, and then take in every last drop of my essence!”

In the next moment, with the combination of his words and a perfectly timed thrust, she felt her pleasure finally break, her body stiffening as she grabbed the sheets for dear life, her walls clenching tightly around him as she cried out loud as it echoed through the room, “Gilgamesh! Ahhh!!!”

At the feeling of her walls gripping him so tightly, he thrust once, twice within her before gripping onto her hips tightly, feeling the ecstasy rushing through his veins as he felt her mana flowing into him, his pleasure breaking as the coil snapped, groaning as he released his seed into her, filling her until he was spent. 

As the adrenaline began to pass, both were left shaking and panting for breath, though he recovered much quicker, giving a triumphant grin as he released her hips, seeing the nail indents he left behind. He eased himself out of her, noting the little trail of essence that dripped out. When he finally backed away from her body, she gave a loud sigh of relief, letting her body collapse on the bed, twitching and exhausted. She still panted heavily, her arms and legs shaking from their efforts and her face… gods her face, so awash in her pleasure that he doubted she noticed the bit of drool that fell from the corner of her mouth. 

Giving a satisfied huff, he reached down to pull her hair up one last time, catching her in a lazy, messy kiss, stealing what breath she had managed to get back so far before letting her go, pleased with the way her body ached and trembled from his work. He haphazardly threw a blanket over her, seeing her instinctively curl into it, sure that her body would be sore in the morning, giving a small smirk at the bite on her neck, the bruise on her collar. 

“You did well. Get some rest now.” He said, his voice now tempered and low.

He laid on the bed with her, lounging casually next to her as she reflexively tried to huddle in close to him. He smirked, wrapping a possessive arm about her, thinking back to tonight’s activities. Once she had fallen asleep, he took the opportunity to fade from her side, leaving her alone as she slumbered.


End file.
